This invention relates generally to vehicle control systems and, in particular, to a system and method for controlling the headlights of the vehicles. The invention is particularly adapted to controlling the vehicle""s headlamps in response to sensing the headlights of oncoming vehicles and taillights of leading vehicles.
It has long been a goal to automatically control the state of a vehicle""s headlights in order to accomplish automatically that which is manually performed by the driver. In particular, the driver of a vehicle whose headlights are in a high-beam state will dim the headlights upon conscious realization that the headlights are a distraction to the driver of an oncoming vehicle or a leading vehicle. It is desirable to relieve the driver of such duties and thereby allow the driver to concentrate on the driving task at hand. The ideal automatic control would also facilitate the use of high beams in conditions which allow their use, increasing the safety for the controlled vehicle as well as reducing the hazard caused by the occasional failure of the driver to dim the headlights when such headlights are distracting another driver.
Prior attempts at vehicle headlight dimming controls have included a single light sensor which integrates light in the scene forward of the vehicle. When the integrated light exceeds a threshold, the vehicle headlights are dimmed. Such approaches have been ineffective. The headlights of oncoming vehicles are, at least from a distance, point sources of light. In order to detect such light sources in an integrated scene, it is necessary to set a sufficiently low threshold of detection that many non-point-sources at lower intensities are interpreted as headlights or taillights. Such prior art vehicle headlight dimming controls have also been ineffective at reliably detecting the taillights of leading vehicles. The apparent reason is that the characteristics of these two light sources; for example, intensity, are so different that detecting both has been impractical. In order to overcome such deficiencies, additional solutions have been attempted, such as the use of infrared filtering, baffling of the optic sensor, and the like. While such modifications may have improved performance somewhat, the long-felt need for a commercially useful vehicle headlight dimming control has gone unmet.
The present invention provides a vehicle control which is capable of identifying unique characteristics of light sources based upon a precise evaluation of light source characteristics made in each portion of the scene forward of the vehicle, in the vicinity of each light source, by separating each light source from the remainder of the scene and analyzing that source to determine its characteristics. One characteristic used in identifying a light source is the spectral characteristics of that source which is compared with spectral signatures of known light sources, such as those of headlights and taillights. Another characteristic used in identifying a light source is the spatial layout of the light source. By providing the ability to identify the headlights of oncoming vehicles and the taillights of leading vehicles, the state of the headlights of the controlled vehicle may be adjusted in response to the presence or absence of either of these light sources or the intensity of these light sources.
This is accomplished according to an aspect of the invention by providing an imaging sensor which divides the scene forward of the vehicle into a plurality of spatially separated sensing regions. A control circuit is provided that is responsive to the photosensors in order to determine if individual regions include light levels having a particular intensity. The control circuit thereby identifies particular light sources and provides a control output to the vehicle that is a function of the light source identified. The control output may control the dimmed state of the vehicle""s headlamps.
In order to more robustly respond to the different characteristics of headlights and taillights, a different exposure period is provided for the array in order to detect each light source. In particular, the exposure period may be longer for detecting leading taillights and significantly shorter for detecting oncoming headlights.
According to another aspect of the invention, a solid-state light imaging array is provided that is made up of a plurality of sensors arranged in a matrix on at least one semiconductor substrate. The light-imaging array includes at least one spectral separation device, wherein each of the sensors responds to light in a particular spectral region. The control circuit responds to the plurality of sensors in order to determine if spatially adjacent regions of the field of view forward of the vehicle include light of a particular spectral signature above a particular intensity level. In this manner, the control identifies light sources that are either oncoming headlights or leading taillights by identifying such light sources according to their spectral makeup.
According to another aspect of the invention, a solid-state light-imaging array is provided that is made up of a plurality of sensors that divide the scene forward of the vehicle into spatially separated regions, and light sources are identified, at least in part, according to their spatial distribution across the regions. This aspect of the invention is based upon a recognition that headlights of oncoming vehicles and taillights of leading vehicles are of interest to the control, irrespective of separation distance from the controlled vehicle, if the source is on the central axis of travel of the vehicle. Oncoming headlights and leading taillights may also be of interest away from this axis, or off axis, but only if the source has a higher intensity level and is spatially larger. These characteristics of headlights and taillights of interest may be taken into consideration by increasing the resolution of the imaging array along this central axis or by increasing the detection threshold off axis, or both. Such spatial evaluation may be implemented by selecting characteristics of an optical device provided with the imaging sensor, such as providing increased magnification central of the forward scene, or providing a wide horizontal view and narrow vertical view, or the like, or by arrangement of the sensing circuitry, or a combination of these.
The present invention provides a vehicle headlight control which is exceptionally discriminating in identifying oncoming headlights and leading taillights in a commercially viable system which ignores other sources of light including streetlights and reflections of the controlled vehicle""s headlights off signs, road markers, and the like. The present invention further provides a sensor having the ability to preselect data from the scene forward of the vehicle in order to reduce the input data set to optimize subsequent data processing. The invention is especially adapted for use with, but not limited to, photoarray imaging sensors, such as CMOS and CCD arrays.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.